


Wonderful Things

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

If I came to you in the middle of the night,  
heady whispers on my lips, fire in my eyes,  
would you still push me away with your fiercest touch  
and tell me I'm better off dead?

Perhaps if I wiggled my hips more when I walked,  
strutting with shoulders a foot behind me...  
Would I get a second glance if I did so,  
with my shirt unbuttoned down to my belt?

Maybe my hair needs to flow free as the wind  
to catch your attention for two seconds.  
That's all the time I need to tell you I love you;  
I want you to know; regardless of how you feel.

I don't want you near me if you don't want to be there.  
But, until you say, where you go, so I, so we, so us.  
But, when I throw my arms around you, you're perfect.  
Yet, every so often, you don't push me away.

Have you built up a resistance to me?  
Are my charms getting lost in your endless eyes?  
I want to know if I stand a chance  
against everything else in your life.

You confuse me beyond life's normal realms;  
and I find myself wondering where this could go.  
If I play a game called loneliness,  
will you still be playing capture my heart without knowing?

Provided I get a clue, and you get a heart,   
who knows of the wonderful things we could start?


End file.
